Hugs TRADUCTION
by I.think.I.m.blue
Summary: Il existe une rumeur selon laquelle Nightwing ne peut pas survivre sans les câlins de son petit frère. Jaydick. Pré-slash. [Traduction d'un OS de Redzik]


**Voilà une petite traduction d'une fiction de Redzik que je trouve décidément beaucoup trop mignonne. L'OS original à le même nom.**

 **Je suis tombé par hasard sur cet OS, en trainant sur le fandom anglais de Batman (parce que ne nous mentons pas, le fandom français est un peu vide...). J'en suis directement tombé sous le charme et j'étais obligé de vous faire partager ce petit trésor. Bien sûr, l'auteur m'a gentiment autorisé à traduire son histoire dont voilà le lien vers l'originale (il suffit de supprimer les espaces) :**

 **www. fanfiction s/13127787 /1/ Hugs**

 **Bonne lecture.**

~o.o~

Dick remarqua qu'il n'était pas entièrement humain après la mort de ses parents. Il pensa d'abord que cela était dû à la tristesse de ces morts tragiques. Mais ensuite, un jour, il fut réellement malade et faible et Bruce passa la nuit dans sa chambre, berçant son petit et si fragile corps, ayant peur de le perdre et cherchant à tout prix à lui venir en aide. Mais en moins de quelques heures, Dick se réveilla, reposé et plein d'énergie, la sensation de vide, ressemblant à la faim, disparue.

Bruce ne pouvait pas expliquer ce soudain rétablissement et Dick n'y fit plus attention. Bruce n'aimait pas les métas de sa ville et Dick était effrayé de ce dernier le renvoi s'il s'avérait en être un.

Cependant, il fut forcé de faire face à la question la semaine qui suivit, quand il commença à ressentir une sensation de faim constante, malgré les montagnes de nourriture qu'il ingurgitait chaque jour. Il commença alors à expérimenter, se basant sur les évènements de la dernière fois et il trouva vite la réponse : les câlins. Un vrai câlin, pas un simple contact comme une main sur l'épaule ou dans les cheveux. Il avait, par la suite, remarqué qu'il se sentait mieux après qu'Alfred lui ait donné une courte étreinte de remerciement. Dick avait tenté de nombreuses possibilités et était arrivé à un motif récurrent : un câlin de quelques secondes le nourrissait comme un repas normal pour un être humain. Un câlin d'une minute ou plus l'alimentait pour plusieurs jours, et même une semaine s'il devait vraiment. Dans d'autre mots, plus long était l'étreinte, plus longtemps il pouvait fonctionner entre ses... repas.

C'était une bonne chose que Dick soit un garçon affectueux. Ainsi, il pouvait enlacer Bruce et Alfred dès qu'il le voulait sans éveiller des soupçons. Comme toujours, Bruce n'était pas vraiment tactile et expressif. L'homme étant toujours gêné quand il se retrouvait piégé dans une étreinte, Dick essaya donc de limiter les démonstrations d'affections autant qu'il put.

Avec les Titans, la situation était bien meilleure. Non pas qu'ils s'enlaçaient des masses, mais définitivement plus que les membres du manoir Wayne. Néanmoins, ces câlins l'aidaient moins longtemps. Puis, il y eut Kory et Barbara, et Dick put se nourrir chaque jour d'une forte dose de câlins.

Puis, arriva Blüdhaven et ce fut misérable. Une longue liste de jours abyssaux, suivit d'un effort pour s'en sortir. Jason l'aida un peu en venant lui rendre visite ou quand Dick se trainait jusqu'à Gotham, mais, ensuite, il mourut et Dick ne put juste plus supporter la situation. Il s'accrocha ensuite à Catalina, tentant de l'aider et de faire d'elle l'héroïne qu'il savait qu'elle pouvait être. Mais il l'avait mal jugé et la situation tourna au désastre, désastre auquel il survécu à peine.

Les choses commencèrent à s'arranger quand Tim entra dans sa vie. Les câlins qu'il volait au plus jeune suffisait à le garder en vie, alors Dick abandonna sa tendance autodestructrice à sortir avec tous ceux qui lui passait sous la main et se concentra sur son rôle de grand frère pour Tim.

Puis, Red Hood arriva dans leur vie, Damian fut envoyé sous l'aile de Bruce et Dick découvrit que ses petits-frères donnaient les meilleurs et les plus épanouissants câlins. Il s'assura donc de passer du temps avec chacun de ses frères tous les deux ou trois jours et de les étreindre.

Tim lui donnait des « demi-câlins », trop occupé avec ses affaires pour les stopper lorsque Dick réclamait des câlins. Damian, entre son éducation et le fait qu'il était un parfait mini clone de Bruce, lui autorisait un câlin par semaine. Jason, l'insaisissable petit frère en colère, que Dick voulait étouffer avec son affection, devait être acheté.

C'était une de ces fois.

« Aller Dickie. J'ai juste besoin que tu couvres Red Hood pour quelques jours. » L'amadoua Jason.

Red Hood demandait à rencontrer Nightwing. Dick, ne pouvant pas manquer une telle opportunité de passer du temps avec Jason, spécialement depuis qu'il lui était difficile de s'accrocher, accepta immédiatement et apporta de la nourriture dans l'espoir que pouvoir coincer Red Hood dans une étreinte. Mais ça. Ce serait tellement mieux.

"Pour un prix, Little Wing. » Dick sourit, prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait.

« Nomme-le. » Répondit immédiatement et stupidement Jason, prêt à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait lui être demander pour avoir ces quelques jours de libre.

« Un câlin. »

Red Hood aurait dû s'en douter. Il était toujours question de câlins avec Dick. Cet homme n'en avait donc jamais assez de cette merde ?

« Sûrement pas. » Protesta Red Hood. "Contrairement à toi, j'ai une réputation à maintenir.

« Deux câlins ! » Dick augmenta le prix en réponse, levant deux doigts, faisant comme si Jason n'avait pas entendu et avait des doutes. « Et un bisou sur le front. »

Putain de merde, cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Pourquoi Jason ne pouvait pas juste être d'accord.

« Un. » Gronda Jason.

« Un pour deux minutes et j'aurais le droit de jouer avec tes cheveux. »

« Ugh. » Jason jeta sa tête en arrière en soupirant. Il avait besoin de ces jours de repos. « D'accord ! »

Dick couina de satisfaction et ne perdit pas de temps pour avancer en grandes enjambées vers Jason et enfermer le corps de ce dernier entre ses bras. Jason le serra dans ses bras en retour, parce que cela faisait partie du deal, et commença à chronométrer deux minutes dans sa tête.

« Ahh, c'est ce dont j'avais besoin. » Dick soupira de plaisir.

Red Hood se détacha quelques peu de Nightwing et le fixa d'un regard suspicieux. Son regard partit vers la nourriture de ce dernier, à peine touchée, et revint vers Dick.

« Alors les rumeurs étaient vraies. « Commença-t-il, incrédule. « Tu te nourrit vraiment de nos câlins. »

« Euh, oui ? » Nightwing pencha la tête sur le côté, confus. « Vous le savez tous. »

« Tu... Quoi... » Red Hood ne savait pas par où commencer. "Nous savons ? »

Dick roula des yeux.

« Oui ? Vous dites toujours 'il a besoin de câlins comme si ça vie en dépendait' ou encore 'il a besoin de câlins pour vivre'. »

Jason sentit son estomac se nouer, il se sentait mal de réaliser une telle chose.

« On disait juste ça comme ça. » Souffla Jason. Les conséquences possibles au fait qu'ils ne prenaient pas le besoin de câlins de Dick au sérieux flashèrent dans son esprit. « Comme un jeu. Dick. On… Je ne savais pas. »

« Oh » Marmonna Nightwing. Ses yeux se fixèrent au sol et il trébucha vers l'arrière. « Oh. »

Red Hood ne le laissa pas s'échapper, maintenant son étreinte sur le plus vieux.

« Tu penses vraiment que je te refuserais quelque chose de vital pour ton bien être sans échange de paiement ? » Demanda doucement Jason. Il était nauséeux rien qu'à l'idée que Dick le pensait capable d'un tel acte.

« Non ! » Dick pâlit et bégaya. « Je pensais juste que tu me taquinais. »

« Ce n'était pas le cas. » Répondit Red Hood. Il enlaça Dick fermement et, après un moment de délibération avec lui-même, il embrassa son front. Dick avait demandé un baisé au front, il était donc de son devoir de l'aider, non ? « Dit moi ce dont tu as besoin. »

« Juste ça. » Ronronna Dick, serrant lui aussi Jason contre lui. « Pour quelques minutes. »

Finalement, Dick lâcha prise et Jason, avec réticence, se laissa aller, chassant au loin sa culpabilité. Oui, c'était assez pour Dick au moins une semaine, et oui, il allait remplacer Red Hood, c'était le deal.

Après la patrouille, deux jours après, Dick découvrit que Jason avait emménagé avec lui. Dick ne s'en plaignit pas, parce que, putain, ses câlins étaient fantastiques et pas juste que pour se nourrir.

~o.o~

« Bruce ! » sourit Dick en ouvrant la porte. « Entre. C'est une surprise de te voir. »

Bruce leva légèrement un sourcil lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement. Non seulement Dick n'était pas aux portes de la mort comme il le croyait mais il était heureux.

« Tu as manqué ta visite hebdomadaire. » Dit-il, comme s'il offrait une explication au fait de sa soudaine apparition à la porte de son fils. « Je suis juste venu voir comment tu allais. »

« Oh ! » Dick rebondit sur ses pieds et Bruce cacha un sourire. Il était rare de voir Dick si plein d'énergie, il en débordait pratiquement. Bruce souhaitait vraiment rencontrer la personne qui avait réussi à rendre son fils si heureux en moins de deux semaines. « J'étais occupé. Tu sais, travail de nuit et tout ça. »

"Mhm." Bruce acquiesça, laissant son regard se perdre dans l'appartement. Il y avait des choses n'appartenant clairement pas à Dick que Bruce n'avait jamais vu avant. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas un peu rapide que cette personne vive déjà avec Dick ?

Juste à ce moment-là, Jason émergea de la chambre, torse nu, et commença à fouiller dans les coussins du canapé.

Seules des années d'entrainements empêchèrent Bruce de rester bouche-bée. Il fixa Jason finalement trouver un t-shirt et l'enfiler. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Dick saliver devant le spectacle. Bruce se retint de se pincer l'arête du nez. Évidemment.

« Bruce. » dit Jason d'une voix trainante, se vautrant dans le canapé et ouvrant ses bras de manière accueillante. Dick plongea immédiatement à ses côtés, se blottissant avec plaisir contre lui, et Jason sourit d'un air satisfait face à Bruce. « Comme tu peux le voir, Dick a tous les câlins qu'il veut, il n'a donc aucunement besoin de ta présence ici, _du tout_. »

« Je vois. » acquiesça pensivement Bruce, il commença à partir mais se stoppa et regarda ses deux fils par-dessus son épaule.

« Ce ne sont pas que des câlins. » Dit-il. « C'est de l'amour. »

Puis il partit alors que les deux s'étouffaient à la révélation.


End file.
